Prince
Prince Rogers Nelson (June 7, 1958 – April 21, 2016) better known by his given name Prince, was an American singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, record producer, and actor. He has worked with almost everybody in the world. He's also known for being an absolute perfectionist and the only artist to consistently turn down "Weird Al" Yankovic's requests to do song parodies. (In retaliation, "Weird Al" Yankovic typically makes jokes at Prince's expense, though it's pretty clearly done out of love for his music, as shown by the tribute/style-parody "Traffic Jam", on Alapalooza. He's been referrred to as The Artist Formerly Known As Prince and just The Artist, but he's back to just plain Prince now. He's had a very long, very prolific career, and has just released a new record. Instrument(s) * Vocals * Guitar * Bass * Keyboards * Drums * Many Others RIYL * Ween * Sly And The Family Stone * Jimi Hendrix Member of * Madhouse * 94 East * The Family * Grand Central * Champagne Has Notably Worked with * Brownmark * Apollonia * Apollonia 6 * Andre Cymone * The Bangles * Tevin Campbell * Morris Day * Ingrid Chavez * Candy Dulfer * Margie Cox * Sheila E. * Sheena Easton * Doctor Fink * Carmen Electra * Cat Glover * T.C. Ellis * Rosie Gaines * Clare Fischer * Morris Hayes * Jill Jones * Elisa Fiorillo * Eric Leeds * Larry Graham * Jimmy Jam * Mayte Garcia * Jesse Johnson * Bobby "Z" Rivkin * Chaka Khan * Maceo Parker * Patti LaBelle * Levi Seacer, Jr. * Terry Lewis * Sinéad O'Connor * Támar * Wendy And Lisa * Martika * Michael Bland * Mazarati * Sonny Thompson * Mavis Staples * Jevetta Steele * The Steeles * The Time * Vanity * Vanity 6 * Miles Davis * Larry Graham * George Clinton * Maceo Parker * Ani DiFranco * Madonna * Kate Bush * Rosie Gaines * Gwen Stefani * Chuck D * Angie Stone * Sheryl Crow * Stevie Nicks * Celine Dion * Nona Hendryx * Elisa Fiorillo * Mica Paris * Paula Abdul * Nona Gaye * Taja Sevelle * Kenny Rogers * Earth, Wind & Fire * Joe Cocker * Graham Central Station * El DeBarge * Howard Hewett * Ingrid Chavez * Jill Jones * Deborah Allen * Louie Louie * The Steeles * Jevetta Steele * Ren Woods * Dale Bozzio * The Three O'Clock * Lois Lane * Eric Leeds * T.C. Ellis * Kahoru Kohiruimaki * MPLS * Margie Cox * Van Gogh Discography Albums Foryou.jpg|For You|link=For You Prince.jpg|Prince|link=Prince Dirtymind.jpg|Dirty Mind|link=Dirty Mind Controversy.jpg|Controversy|link=Controversy 1999.jpg|1999|link=1999 Purplerain.jpg|Purple Rain|link=Purple Rain Aroundtheworldinaday.jpg|Around the World in a Day|link=Around the World in a Day Parade.jpg|Parade|link=Parade Sign_o_the_times.jpg|Sign “O” the Times|link=Sign "O" the Times Lovesexy.jpg|Lovesexy|link=Lovesexy Graffitibridge.jpg|Graffiti Bridge|link=Graffiti Bridge Diamondsandpearls.jpg|Diamonds and Pearls|link=Diamons and Pearls Lovesymbolalbum.jpg|Love Symbol|link=Love Symbol Prince_Batman.jpg|Batman|link=Batman The_b-sides.jpg|The Hits/The B-Sides|link=The B-Sides Goldnigga.jpg|Goldnigga|link=Goldnigga Thebeautifulexperience.jpg|The Beautiful Experience|link=The Beautiful Experience 1-800-NEW-FUNK.jpg|1-800 NEW FUNK|link=1-800 New Funk Come.jpg|Come|link=Come Theblackalbum.jpg|The Black Album|link=The Black Album Thegoldexperience.jpg|The Gold Experience|link=The Gold Experience Chaosanddisorder.jpg|Chaos And Disorder|link=Chaos And Disorder Emancipation.jpg|Emancipation|link=Emancipation Newpowersoul.jpg|Newpower Soul|link=Newpower Thevault.jpg|The Vault: Old Friends 4 Sale|link=The Vault:Old Friends 4 Sale Crystalball.jpg|Crystal Ball|link=Crystal Ball Rave_un2_the_joy_fantastic.jpg|Rave Un2 the Joy Fantastic|link=Rave Un2 the Joy Fantastic Therainbowchildren.jpg|The Rainbow Children|link=The Rainbow Children Onenitealone.jpg|One Nite Alone...|link=One Nite Alone... Xpectation.jpg|Xpectation|link=Xpectation C-note.jpg|C-Note|link=C-Note News.jpg|N.E.W.S|link=N.E.W.S The_slaughterhouse.jpg|The Slaughterhouse|link=The Slaughterhouse Thechocolateinvasion.jpg|The Chocolate Invasion|link=The Chocolate Invasion Musicology.jpg|Musicology|link=Musicology 3121.jpg|3121|link=3121 Ultimate.jpg|Ultimate|link=Ultimate Exodus.jpg|Exodus|link=Exodus Girl6.jpg|Girl 6|link=Girl 6 *''1999: The New Master'' *''Rave In2 the Joy Fantastic'' *''The Very Best Of Prince'' *''One Nite Alone... Live!'' EPs Singles *''Soft And Wet'' *''Just As Long As We're Together'' *''I Wanna Be Your Lover'' *''Why You Wanna Treat Me So Bad?'' *''Still Waiting'' *''Sexy Dancer'' *''Uptown'' *''Dirty Mind'' *''Do It All Night'' *''Gotta Stop (Messin' About)'' *''Controversy'' *''Let's Work'' *''Do Me, Baby'' *''Little Red Corvette'' *''Delirious'' *''Let's Pretend We're Married'' *''When Doves Cry '' *''Let's Go Crazy'' *''Purple Rain'' *''I Would Die 4 U'' *''1999'' *''Take Me With U'' *''Paisley Park'' *''Raspberry Beret'' *''Pop Life'' *''America'' *''Kiss'' *''Mountains'' *''Anotherloverholenyohead'' *''Girls & Boys'' *''Sign “O” The Times'' *''If I Was Your Girlfriend'' *''U Got The Look'' *''I Could Never Take The Place Of Your Man'' *''Alphabet St.'' *''Glam Slam'' *''I Wish U Heaven'' *''Batdance'' *''Partyman'' *''The Arms Of Orion'' *''Scandalous'' *''The Future'' *''Thieves In The Temple'' *''New Power Generation'' *''Gett Off'' *''Cream'' *''Diamonds And Pearls'' *''Money Don't Matter 2 Night'' *''Insatiable'' *''Thunder'' *''Sexy M.F.'' *''My Name Is Prince'' *''7'' *''The Morning Papers'' *''Damn U'' *''Pink Cashmere'' *''Peach'' *''The Most Beautiful Girl In The World'' *''The Beautiful Experience'' *''Letitgo'' *''Space'' *''Purple Medley'' *''Get Wild'' *''The Good Life'' *''Count The Days'' *''I Hate U'' *''Gold'' *''Girl 6'' *''Dinner With Delores'' *''Betcha By Golly Wow!'' *''The Holy River'' *''The War'' *''Come On'' *''The Greatest Romance Ever Sold'' *''U Make My Sun Shine'' *''Supercute'' *''The Work, Pt. 1'' *''Days Of Wild'' *''Musicology'' *''Call My Name'' *''Cinnamon Girl'' *''S.S.T.'' *''Te Amo Corazón'' *''Black Sweat'' *''Fury'' Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs Radio Shows * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 9: This week's comic offerings are written by Iggy Pop Barker, Suke Matterhorse, Maypedazz Jones, William Pixies Harness, Hi-There Basilcock and Skingsley Hoopmutton * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 2: Playing records and shouting, and continuing his bid to save the network * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 1: On paper the show may look like a list of records, but on air it's an activated warhead. It thrives on its profound disregard for its consequences * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 12 * GLR Show May 8, 1993 * GLR Show December 28, 1991 * GLR Show Year End Highlights January 3, 1992 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page External Links *Today in Prince History Category:1958 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Artists Category:Male singers